We examined the serum and urine levels of the cytokine IL-6 in 56 consecutive SLE patients and 20 age- and sex-matched controls. In contrast to what has been previously reported in the literature, serum IL-6 did not correlate with disease activity as measured by a standardized scale but urine IL-6 appeared to be a sensitive indicator of active renal disease.